


深呼吸して | SAMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Take a deep breath, look around, you still got more to give."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 21





	深呼吸して | SAMO

Sana sighed, tilting her head just a bit so her flushed skin would cool down by the blowing wind. Her swollen eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted as she breathed. 

"Why does everything need to have some sort of meaning?" she asked, letting her one foot tangle off the edge of the building "It's only making us more miserable."

The weather was cold, too cold for someone to willingly stay out. Especially someone who had to be working at the very moment instead of looking down at the city as it's afternoon loudness turned into the calmness of the night, as the shining billboards and road lights gave the gloomy streets a more hopeful look. Like there would always be light, a reason for people to keep walking down their own paths. Or that's how Sana viewed it.

However, the blonde couldn't find the strength to keep walking, no matter how many lights turned on. Maybe she couldn't see them, maybe she couldn't understand them. Maybe, even, she didn't need light on her path but her heart. Maybe she was in need of some emotion that would fuel her to keep going, whether they were lights or not.

"Because it makes people believe," another voice spoke, soft and calming as it travelled through the air to Sana's ears. Yet the person wouldn't come along with it. It stayed behind, hiding in the darkness and away from the edge "Having faith to something, that is either a person or simply a goal, is what really makes people want to improve themselves. Don't you think?"

Sana wasn't sure why had she told Momo of what she was thinking to do. She knew the woman would be quick to come and talk to her, give her reasons as to why she had to keep holding onto life. It had happened many times, too many if Sana was being honest. And maybe that's why she had told Momo. Maybe she needed to hear the reasons one more time.

"What if meaning didn't exist? Then faith wouldn't too," the blonde didn't bother to wipe her cheeks, her skin would be glowing when they found her dead "Wouldn't it be better? There would be no feelings, we wouldn't be fucked up, we wouldn't hurt."

Momo was never tired of talking to Sana, comforting her. It amazed her, how the blonde's brain worked. How she phrased her thoughts, the passion she would put into them to make them stand out, sound more and more believable, valid, if you may. And they were. Sana had some great points. Momo didn't know if it was the pain talking, if all this emotion Sana was putting into her words at the moment was everything she had been keeping to herself for years. Whatever it was, the raven head was there to help. She was there to listen. She always would, Momo would do anything for Sana.

"Feeling, experiencing and expressing emotions is the human's best quality," Momo reasoned "No other creature can evince sentiments through both words and actions so powerfully, understand the huge variety of them either they're good or bad. Even if they can't always control them, it's what makes them who they are."

The woman was silent, wondering if the fall from the top of the building would be as painful as the stabbing pain she felt in her chest at all times. The pain that would never let up, would never let her catch a break apart from just a couple of times. The times it hurt sweetly, the times she wanted it to hurt. It was rare, to feel her chest ache because of love, yet she enjoyed it. She enjoyed love, although unrequited. 

"No other creature can realize using all emotions to better themselves is to their advantage. That being the better version of themselves can only push them forward, give them that extra push that will lead them to internal peace and eventually happiness." apart from her personal experience, Momo had studied a lot, had thought a lot. Studying about behaviors on both animals and people had struck her intrest, had changed her view on many other things in life.

Sana laughed a little, she wasn't even trying to balance herself. One movement and she was off the edge, falling to her freedom. She turned her head to look back at Momo, frowning when she didn't find her behind her back. Had she left? Seemed normal. Most did.

"Why try to get better?" her fingers pushed back her blonde hair "We get nothing in return. Ever. Whatever you say, no one can be completely happy."

A hand touched her shoulder and she shook, almost slipping off the edge. Though Momo's arms where there to catch her as she pulled her in a hug. The older had been silently standing by her side for a while.

"Sana," the way Momo spoke of her name made her heart flutter. It was one of those moments she liked being in pain, it the only heartache the blonde didn't mind enduring "Take a deep breath, look around, you still got more to give."

Their eyes met for just a second. Sana couldn't look at Momo for more than that, she'd rather count the cars driving down the road in silence. Just feel her presence and not have to face the disappointment in her face.

"You're awesome, there's so much you can do," but if Sana had the guts to look closely, she wouldn't be able to spot any hint of disappointment in Momo's eyes "And I want to see you do them. I want to be by your side as you achieve every goals you've set."

If Sana looked closely, she would only spot love in Momo's eyes. Love and affection. 

"What?" the blonde was tired of counting cars, of how her brain reacted to stuff, of the sadness she couldn't run away from. 

"I love you," Momo whispered "I want you to be okay. I know you can be. I know you will be."

The blonde took a deep breath in, eyes looking at the moon peeking behind the clouds. Night had rolled in already. 

"I can."

Sana took a step back from the edge.


End file.
